Niño de la calle
by Kahia-chan
Summary: AU OOC: Esta historia trata de Emmet, un niño que vive en la calle y trata de sobrevivir con todos los problemas, peligros, aventuras y un romance.


**¡Hola a todos! XD je je je****. Aquí está mi segundo fic de Twilight; ****espero que lo disfruten mucho y que dejen sus reviews, que yo con gusto los leeré y los responderé para el próximo capítulo, que será publicado... algún día... o algo… ****X3.**

**Como ya todos saben, los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Excepto uno que otro que tenga q****ue meter porque quiero XD.**

**Nos veremos al final del capítulo XD.

* * *

**

**EMMET´S POV**

Mi nombre es Emmett, tengo nueve años, y soy… un niño de la calle.

La vida en las calles es muy dura; hay que trabajar constantemente, hacer maniobras peligrosas, y a veces hasta hay que robar para poder sobrevivir. No tienes una casa, ni un lugar donde refugiarte del frío de la noche, y si tienes muy mala suerte ni siquiera tienes que comer durante un día… o tal vez hasta más.

Yo por lo general me dedico a hacer maniobras con antorchas de fuego y a pedir limosna por las calles. Pocas veces me dedico a robar; no me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, cuando ya no aguanto el hambre o comienzo a sentirme débil, lo hago; me han enseñado buenos trucos para sacar la billetera a cualquier persona que pase por la calle.

Llevo mi cara manchada con hollín y tierra; mis costillas están a simple vista y mis ojos casi no tienen brillo.

Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía seis años y desde ese momento mi vida cambió por completo. Mi madre me miraba con odio y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me decía que yo tenía la culpa de todo.

En casa estábamos llenos de deudas que no podíamos pagar, y poco a poco fuimos perdiéndolo todo, hasta que nos quedamos sin casa y sin pertenencias.

Desde ese entonces, todos los días debo soportar las golpizas, insultos y gritos de mi madre, cuando el dinero que le llevo no es la cantidad que ella espera.

Poco tiempo después de la muerte de mi padre, ella comenzó a consumir drogas cada vez más potentes. Sin embargo, no podía evitar amarla, por más mal que me tratase. Yo la amo y la respeto porque ella es mi madre, me dio la vida… y tal vez, muy en el fondo, también me quiera.

Por ella es que me levanto cada día al amanecer y regreso al anochecer con todo el dinero que gano durante el día.

Yo quiero verla feliz, y aunque sé que ninguno de mis intentos la va a complacer, no me importa. Seguiré intentando hacer que por primera vez, después de todos estos años, ella se sienta orgullosa de mí.

Conforme los días pasan, la situación se vuelve cada vez más desesperante. Mamá comienza a pedir cada vez más cosas, y apenas alcanza el dinero para comparar los alimentos del día.

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, niño estúpido! –me dice, mientras me golpea fuertemente la espalda -¡No me importa si tienes que robar, asesinar o esforzarte más en tu trabajo! ¡No regreses hasta que traigas lo que te he pedido! –me tira del cabello para que la mire. -¿Me has entendido?

¡Y ahí está de nuevo mi hermosa y cariñosa madre!

¡Bah! Ya se le pasará.

-Claro… -respondo, sonriendo un poco. Ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto, y ahora estoy empezando a ver la vida de manera diferente…

Me levanto del suelo, me sacudo un poco el polvo de la ropa vieja y desgastada que llevo, y salgo de la casa.

Camino hacia la ciudad lentamente, pensando en lo que pueda hacer para recolectar todo el dinero que necesito, antes de que sea muy tarde.

Aunque no me gusta mucho la idea, tendré que robar un par de veces, hacer más de diez presentaciones y pedir limosna en las calles para tener lo que mamá pide… pero es posible de lograr.

¡Tengo que ser positivo! Las personas negativas no ganan nada.

Sonrío para mí mismo y continúo por el camino, con la nueva esperanza de que algún día no tendré que hacer ninguna de estas cosas.

Primero hago dos presentaciones en el parque con las antorchas de fuego. Las tiro al aire para después atraparlas; les doy vueltas a mí alrededor, y después viene el favorito de todos: cuando pongo un poco de alcohol en mi boca y después lo escupo en las flamas, para que éstas crezcan y se muevan hacia arriba.

Después de eso, robo la billetera de dos personas que se encuentran distraídas. No es difícil sacarlas de sus bolsillos; ya había ganado mucha experiencia en este trabajo, se estaba convirtiendo en algo cotidiano.

Después, continúo con las presentaciones en la calle principal, mientras los semáforos se encuentran de color rojo.

Ya he ganado bastante; sin embargo, todavía no es suficiente para complacer todos los caprichos de mi madre.

Finalmente, me dirijo de nuevo al parque; ahí me encargaré de conseguir el resto del dinero que necesito.

Me acerco a varias personas que se encuentran en el lugar. La mayoría me ignoran, me dicen que no tienen nada para darme, o que si los sigo molestando llamarán a la policía.

De repente, los veo: Se trata de una mujer joven, que lleva a una niña de cabello rubio y a otros dos niños a jugar al parque…

Me acerco cautelosamente a ellos, sin que se den cuenta y comienzo a revisar el bolso de la mujer, en busca del dinero.

-¡Mamá! –chilla la niña de cabello rubio. –Ese niño… -me señala con un dedo.

La mujer se vuelve inmediatamente para verme, sonríe, y extiende su mano para que le devuelva su bolso.

Dejo su bolso en la banqueta en la que ella se encuentra sentada. ¡Es la primera vez que me descubren en un intento de robo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Salgo corriendo sin mucho éxito; me tropiezo con una piedra. Hacía ya unos días que no comía, y ya comenzaba a sentirme debilitado…

-¡Espera! –grita la mujer, al ver que me trato de poner de pie para correr de nuevo. Al parecer no está molesta.

-Lo siento mucho, señora –me disculpo en cuanto la tengo frente a mí. –Yo…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –me pregunta con una dulce sonrisa.

-Emmett –respondo en un susurro.

-Bien, Emmett –dice, como si estuviera hablando con algún amigo. –No le diré a nadie lo que acabas de hacer, pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.

La miro temeroso y asiento con timidez. Algo me dice que puedo confiar en ella, pero las personas suelen ser impredecibles.

-No lo volveré a hacer –prometo. –No me gusta hacerlo, pero es necesario de vez en cuando. Discúlpeme.

-¿Tienes hambre? –me pregunta, mientras me ayuda a levantarme. –Ven conmigo, te comparé algo de comer.

Nos lleva a sus hijos y a mí a una panadería; compra varios panecillos y rosquillas, y me presenta a los niños que la acompañan.

Jasper, es un niño rubio, alto, de ojos color azul. Rosalie, su gemela; la niña que me había acusado con su madre. Tiene el cabello rubio y largo; es alta y muy hermosa. Por último, está Edward, el menor de todos: un niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos color café, de no más de tres años. La misma edad que tiene mi hermanita Alice en estos momentos.

Me quedo un par de horas con ellos, jugando y conversando. Sin embargo, la niña rubia, parece recelosa. Por alguna razón no me quiere entre ellos.

Antes de que ellos se vayan, la mujer me permite mostrarles mis acrobacias a sus hijos. Jasper y Edward están impresionados con mi manejo del fuego; mientras que la mujer y Rosalie me miran con miedo pintado en sus expresiones.

Definitivamente, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida: Conseguí nuevos amigos y, por primera vez en mi vida, me olvidé de todas las preocupaciones que me rodeaban. Por primera vez pude ser un niño de verdad.

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo n_n espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión (si quieren n_nU)****.**

**Sí, soy consciente de que el capítulo está tristón y eso… pero poco a poco se irá poniendo más divertido.**

**Prometo subir capítulo apenas pueda n_n.**

**Los veré pronto n_n**

**¡Nos vemos! n_n**

**¡Saludos! n_n**


End file.
